


Bardsley's Tales

by victoriae350



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriae350/pseuds/victoriae350
Summary: Amanda Bardsley's father's dream finally came true. After years of travelling, he discovered a new herb that revolutionized Herbology. But the success of his dream cast Amanda into his shadow. And now that she is finally old enough to go to Hogwarts, Amanda is worried that her father's success will keep her in the dark.These one-shots explore Amanda as she makes adventures in Hogwarts, and new friends. They take place during the events of the Harry Potter series.AU. Some George x OC. Otherwise, everything remains canon. WARNING: Contains some movie dialogue. Contains spoilers from the movies, and books. Originally posted on fan-fiction.net!Amanda's full and incomplete profile is up! You can view it on Tumblr: crazyfanoffandom.tumblr.com/post/177077995289/harry-potter-oc-amanda-bardsley





	1. Daddy's Little Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on fanfiction.net ages ago. I was happy with some of the stories, so i want to post them on here for everyone to enjoy. This story is set near the beginning of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie: The Philosopher's Stone  
> Synopsis: Amanda never imagined her first day would produce a hoard of things. But the one thing she's really looking forward to? Meeting Harry Potter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written several years ago as a Ron x OC story. But I have a tendency to draw my pairings away from major character pairings. So, please note that these stories are now written George x OC in mind! This was originally written for fanfiction.net!

“I don’t know if I want to do that,” Amanda muttered to herself after noticing the next class on her timetable. Potions. She tried to balance the cauldron she’d grabbed her room right after transfiguration along with her text book and timetable, but every now and then, Magical Drafts and Potions would slip unknowingly from her fingers and topple to the ground. Each time, she’d groan in frustration and rearrange the stuff in her arms to grab it. It happened so much that by the time she got to the classroom, most of the seats had been taken.

The only spots open were a few at the front near Draco and his band of goons, one or two scattered in the middle, and the back corner. It seemed odd that no one would’ve wanted that spot, but she settled for the seat farthest from the front.

Amanda effortlessly pulled her small, black cauldron on to the wire stand on the table in front of her. Other students seemed to share a displeasure. Most struggled to list it high enough to settle on to the table. A girl in front of her had already managed to get the cauldron on the table, but it fell from her arms as she attempted to put it on its stand. Amanda’s textbook slipped from her arms again and plummeted to the floor, but the sound of the book hitting the ground went unnoticed as the chatter in the room was thickening. The boy sitting a few seats to her left, gave her a unnerving scowl, then settled into his seat, becoming preoccupied with his book.

The book in his hands had a brown cover, and in silver writing she saw, “Baxer Britches Brew.” Underneath was a colourful moving picture of a female with with a golden hat tossing some sort of eye into a silver cauldron, and stiring slowly. She couldn’t recall hearing the title before, but the large pictures and print indicated something far less than academic. However, Amanda didn’t believe this to be polite enough to spurt that out, though she was tempted, and snatched her textbook off of the ground before taking her seat.

All at once, something filled her cauldron. She peered inside, and noticed a bubbling white foam forming at the surface. The room became hot and sweaty, it fogged up from the smoke coming out of her cauldron. She took one look around the room and noticed all the other cauldrons were the same as hers.

She was about to stand and get a better look when the door burst open. Amanda settled into her seat.

At once, the chatter fell and all she could hear was the heavy sound of footsteps stomping towards the front. A tall, black haired man with a black robe and a subtle expression caught her by surprise. Everyone seemed as taken back as she was, because every set of eyes followed the man as he strode to the front.

“There will be no foolish wand waving,” He said without looking at anyone, “or silly incantations in this class.”

He came to a halt once his feet hit the slightly elevated floor at the front. The light strewing through the window highlighted his face as he quickly turned to face the class, hands meeting each other and becoming intertwined.

Professor Snape.

“As such,” Professor Snape leaned against the dark wood podium at the front, “I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However for those select few…” His eyes fell on a particular spot at the front, though Amanda didn’t need bother strain her eyes and see exactly who he had singled out, “who posses the predisposition…” He took hold of either side of his robes, bringing them to fold over each other so no one could see his shirt. He folded his arms over his chest, “I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death.”

There was a long pause. Amanda heard whispers around her, the cauldrons contents bubbled and smoked, “Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention…” Snape moved slowly towards the first row of desks, eying a boy who had been jotting something down in his book, “Mr. Potter,” Snape said slowly, approaching the boy where he sat, pausing, “our new celebrity.” He propped his hand against a pillar and didn’t attempt to hide his glare, “Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asvildale and an infusion of wormwood?”

A girl’s hand snapped up in a flash, but silence followed.

“You don’t know?” Snape said quickly, “Well lets try again. Where would you look, Mr. Potter, if I asked you find me a Beasel?”

Again, the girls hand snapped up into the air.

Finally, a small voice said, “I don’t know sir.”

“And what is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?”

“I don’t know sir.”

“Pity,” Snape muttered, “clearly fame isn’t everything. Is it, Mr. Potter?” He walked back to the podium, fingering detail, “Turn to Chapter One.”  
And so it began.

——

At the end of class, Amanda jumped from her seat, grabbed her textbook and timetable (Muttering of course when she noted the next class) and pushed her way through the crowd. She was determined to find Harry Potter. By the time the classroom had emptied, she caught a glimpse of him at the tail end of the crowd. She darted after him.

“Harry Potter!” Amanda caught up to the boy, and he stopped. He had large spectacles and messy hair, and long black robes like everyone else.

The boy gazed at another beside him before looking back and responding, “Yes.”

Amanda quickly extended her hand, “Amanda Bardsley. Gryffindor.” Harry seemed reluctant at first to take her hand, but eventually reached out so they could shake. When they were done she smiled, “You’re a celebrity, you know that right? I’ve known about you for a long time! It’s cool meeting you…though I don’t think you fancy all the attention. It can be really annoying. Especially when the other person doesn’t shut up…” Amanda’s eyes widen, “Oh, I’m sorry. Sometimes I talk too much.”

Harry smiles, “It’s fine.”

Immediately she looked at orange haired boy with a vacant expression, “Who are you?”

“Ron Weasley.” He says, obviously taken back by the enthusiastic question.

Amanda extends her hand, “Hi Ron Weasley.” He takes her hand slowly and they shake, “Your hair is nice.”

“Th-thank you,” His eyes widen.

“Do you mind if I come with you to flying lessons?” Amanda asks quickly as the boys start down the hall.

“Well…sure.”

“So, is it true?” Amanda started, walking beside Harry, “I mean, about You-Know-Who and…the scar.” Harry nodded and pulled his bangs up so she could see a thin scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, “Wow. That’s crazy cool!

“It’s been hard making friends,” Amanda started, walking beside Harry, “Everyone won’t stop asking questions about my father. He’s a herbologist. He flies all around the world, trying to find new plants for wizards to use. He’s quite famous, though I don’t understand entirely why anyone would care about plants. It hardly seems interesting…” Amanda sighed, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned that…”

“No. It’s all right,” Harry said quickly.

 

“You see, I have three brothers. And they try to teach me stuff dad would. But boys are just annoying, no offence to you. You’re both all right. Older brothers are different. They nag and don’t listen. Especially since I’m a girl.”

“I know what you mean,” Ron said, “I have older brothers. They don’t listen to me either. Probably because I’m the youngest. I think Charlie’s the only one who doesn’t annoy me…”

“What does he do?” Amanda asked without hesitation.

He smiles, “He’s in Romania studying dragons!”

“Dragons!?” Amanda’s insides started to jump, “that sounds so exciting! Is it fun? Does he like it?”

“I think so,” Ron says, “he doesn’t say otherwise.”

“That sounds so cool. I know! I’ll work with dragons too! That would be such fun.”

“Hold on a minute!” Ron exclaims, “you can’t just work with dragons.”

“Why not?”

“Well, it takes years of practice. Not anyone can do it,” He explained as they left the cover of the school into the warm weather, “Only wizards or witches like Charlie can do it.”

“I can do it!”

“It’s a mans job.”

Amanda glared, “I beat all my brothers at arm wrestling.”

“Look, you can’t handle-“

“Don’t you dare!” Amanda exclaimed, “I can beat you too.”

“Yeah right!” Ron glared, “besides, what does a stupid thing like arm wrestling have anything to do with dragons?”

“Try me!” Amanda ignored his question, put her books down and lay down on her stomach, anchoring her elbow on the ground.

Ron sighed, “This is rubbish.”

“Are you scared?”

“Am not!” He lay, dropping his books, “scared of a little bloody game. Yeah right.” He grasped Amanda’s hand.

“One. Two. Three!” Amanda struggled against Ron’s firm grasp, and though his face turned red, his hand succumbed to hers, “I win!”

“You cheated!” Ron exclaimed, massaging his hand, “You’re a cheater you are!”

“I am not a cheater!” She jumped up, and he followed, “Admit it, you lost. And to a girl! A stupid girl.”

“You’re a cheater!”

Amanda glared, swinging her foot back and aiming for Ron’s shins. He yelped, “My ankle.” But Amanda had grabbed her books and stormed off, “Bloody hell!” She heard him say.

But she didn’t care, “He’s stupid anyway,” She muttered under her breath. It didn’t matter in the end. She’d probably never see him again.


	2. The Seed to Her Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda's first interaction with Draco Malfoy, and how she forms her first friendships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor by posting this claim to own Harry Potter or anything related to it. This story has been posted solely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Author Note: This was inspired by a recent re-reading of Daddy's Little Shadow. I was reminded of the character I had in mind when I wrote the one-shot and initially envisioned Amanda. So I went through and made as many notes as possible on what that story said about Amanda's character. This story takes place after Daddy's Little Shadow. It's an unofficial part two of Daddy's Little Shadow.

Amanda Bardsley avoided Harry and Ron after she slammed her foot into Ron's knee. She mumbled under her breath whenever she saw them in the common room, and bumped Ron's shoulder aggressively whenever they were close enough.

"I like dragons. I think I'd be a good dragonilopost," Amanda said to herself one morning as she ate breakfast alone at the Gryffindor table, "how much can there be? Maybe petting them and feeding them and hugging them."

Harry and Ron were on the opposite end of the table, and that suited Amanda. It meant she didn't have to listen to their boring conversation, or him talk about how she couldn't do anything. How dare he say she wasn't capable of studying dragons like his brother. How dare he call her a cheater when she was stronger than him! Amanda would show him how wrong he was!

"When the television interviews me when I'm big, I'll tell them," She mumbled to herself, glaring in their direction, "I'll tell them Ron Weasley told me I couldn't do it because I'm a girl and then I beat him in arm wrestling and then he called me a cheater because he lost to a girl. And then everyone will laugh because I'll be the best dragynaploisitis in the world."

She shoved her toast away. Suddenly her appetite left her and she didn't want to eat anything. There was but a scattering of students left in the hall, and she had some stuff to grab from her room before the first class started. Throwing another glare in Ron and Harry's direction, she pushed herself off her seat and left the Great Hall without looking back.

"Well, lookie here," A boy sneered. Draco and his goons approached Amanda when she stepped into the hall, "a pack rat. Where's your father? Out doing some useless stuff?"

"You wish," Amanda said, "he finds good stuff. Better than your father."

"My father is with the ministry," Draco halted in front of her. His band of goons sneering under their breath, "he knows the minister of magic and all the important folk. Much more important than yours."

"Keep telling yourself that, mongrel," Amanda said, "way I hear it your father was a  _Death Eater_  when You Know Who was around. They must be pretty desperate if they're keeping a traitor in their midst."

"Don't you dare call me that!" Draco exclaimed, "you filthy mudblood. I bet your parents are ugly and stupid! You're going to be useless like them!"

"How dare you!" Amanda rushed towards Draco. He took a few steps back, as if he expected her to hit him. But she pulled back her foot and brought up with a swift kick to his knee. Draco yelped in pain and collapsed on the floor. She brought up her fists as his goons charged her and delivered a swift punch to their faces.

"What's going on here!?" A crisp voice echoed from down the hall. Amanda's eyes darted towards the source, and found Professor McGonagall rushing towards them.  _Crap_.

When she got to Amanda, Draco and his goons had almost vanished around the corner. She'd barely seen them as they disappeared, but saw that his goons had been holding their bloody noses.

"Ms. Bardsley! I demand an explanation at once."

"Professor. They called my parents names!"

"That doesn't excuse violence young lady," Professor McGonagall said, "there are other solutions. Surely it would've been much more appropriate to notify a teacher."

Amanda wanted to tell the Professor that she knew there were other ways. She wanted to tell the Professor that she had tried walking away from things and talking to grown-ups, but her brothers at home never stopped until she started kicking and hitting and biting. But she bit her tongue, for she had a gut feeling that the Professor wouldn't care for her explanation.

"As a result of your inappropriate behaviour, thirty points will be taken from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall's glare deepened, "and you will have detention with me for the rest of the week. Starting this evening."

It wasn't fair! Draco got away with saying such things and she landed detention for not being careful. Amanda nodded her head, lowering her head so the Professor couldn't see her face. She clenched her fists.

"I expect you at my office at 6PM sharp. If you are a second late, I will give you another weeks worth of detention."

"Yes, Professor."

Professor McGonagall strode in the direction Draco and his goons had run. She'd hoped the Professor was going after them. It was probably unlikely she'd catch them because they had a head start. When she looked in the Great Hall, all eyes were on her. Harry and Ron among them. And Hermione Granger who looked like someone had destroyed her textbooks. She knew she should feel embarrassed, but she wasn't. A twinge of courage spurt up her spine until her fists were no longer clenched.

"Well," Amanda said to her audience, "he deserved it." And she marched away, head up high. Because she'd been couragious. And she was going to make sure Draco Malfoy never bullied her again without facing consequences.

It was later in the evening when Amanda left Professor McGonagall's office after serving her detention. The Professor had made her stack books and write lines as punishment. But with every line she wrote and book she put on the Professor's shelf, she reminded herself of her new goal,  _Kick Draco Malfoy. Punch Draco Malfoy. Bite Draco Malfoy. Don't get caught._  She had to keep Draco from bullying her. And find ways to get back at him when he did.

The clock hands had moved so slowly Amanda was sure the Professor had bewitched them. But when the big hand hit the eight, she was dismissed and added, "I expect you at the same time tomorrow. Is that clear, Ms. Bardsley?"

"Yes, Professor," Amanda said.

"Good," Professor McGonagall waved her hand, "off with you then."

Amanda scooted out of the Professor's office. Her limbs were heavy from all the book stacking. And the pile of homework waiting for her in her room made her want to crawl into a hole and die. She scuttled up the staircase, gave the fat lady the password and scurried through the portrait hole. The common room was packed with students. Ron and Harry were absent. It was good that they were absent. If they'd been in the room, she wouldn't have been able to finish her homework.

She scurried up the spiral staircase, grabbed her homework from her chest on the end of her bed, and went back to the common room to start her work. Amanda lost track of the time as she tried to rush her potions homework, for she had no interest in Professor Snape. Students chatted to each other, and it was almost impossible to block out the noise. Amanda wondered if she should've gone to the library, and then remembered the late hour,  _Perhaps I will go to the library another day, when I am not stuck in detention._  After spending what felt like hours trying to understand the assignment, Amanda gave up and pushed aside the half finished homework and moved on to Herbology. She was fighting against her drooping eye lids when a shadow loomed over her.

Hermione Granger stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, "You deserved it."

"Deserved what?" Amanda said.

"Detention. The rules clearly state that we are not allowed to harm other students. You should've gone to a teacher."

"I didn't ask you," Amanda said.

"If you do it again, you'll get more detention," Hermione said, matter of fact, "and you'll lose more points for Gryffindor."

Amanda started piling her books. She wasn't sure if it was the exhaustion or her irritation at Hermione that was making her back tense. Rumor had already spread amongst the other students that Hermione had no friends and was a prickly know it all, "I'm not stupid. I know that!" she stood up, collecting her books and pulling them to her chest, "Like I said, I didn't ask you little know it all. So fly off and leave me alone."

She pushed past Hermione Granger, and stormed up the stair case to her room.

Amanda continued serving detention during the week. She avoided Ron and Hermione every chance she got, and plotted against Draco Malfoy whenever she had the chance. A twinge of guilt had settled upon her the morning after Hermione confronted her because Hermione didn't deserve what Amanda said. Amanda had no issue or pity with beating up boys for treating her like a piece of filth or calling her names, but Hermione had no friends and neither did Amanda. And Hermione couldn't help if she was a know it all.  _Maybe she doesn't understand that people don't like it when other students tell them what they should or shouldn't be doing_ , Amanda thought as she made her way to her last detention,  _Mom says that whenever grandma comes over. I wonder if grandma is visiting Mom right now. I wonder if grandma is lecturing her._  She stifled a chuckle at the thought of her mother cowering at the lectures of Amanda's grandmother.

Amanda rounded a corner and found Draco Malfoy and his goons sneering at Harry and Ron. She hid behind the corner and watched as the scene unfolded.

"...you should learn your place, Potter," Draco said, "hanging around with mudbloods and blood traitors."

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said through clenched teeth.

Draco chuckled, "Why? Because your mother's dead? She didn't love you, you know. Who would love a face like yours?"

 _How dare he say such things! That little prick never learns his lesson_  Amanda stomped towards Draco and stood between him and Ron and Harry, glaring at them.

"Oh, lookie here," Draco said, "Grabbed a girl to fight your battles Potter?"

The hall went silent except the echo of Draco Malfoy's voice. Amanda shoved Draco away from Harry and Ron. In the snap of a moment, Draco's face fell in terror, "Don't touch me, you filthy mudblood."

"Go ahead, squirt," And she brought her foot up and slammed it into Draco's knee. He squealed in pain as he collapsed, grabbing his knee with his hands, "and it's not nice to call people mudblood. Especially since my parents are wizards. Even if they weren't, you shouldn't say that."

His goons went for her, but stopped. Their faces went white and they ran down the corridor and disappeared around corner.

"Come back, you cowards," Draco exclaimed.

"Not so tough without your friends, are you?"Amanda started towards Draco, "admit it, you're so weak you can't fight a  _girl!_  A stupid girl!"

Draco squealed, pushed himself off the ground and hobbled away, "Just wait 'til my father hears about this."

"Tell him all you want you pathetic wimp."

Amanda watched Draco disappear around the corner and then whirled around to look at Ron and Harry. She played with the bottom of her sleeve, "That wasn't nice what he said about you. Deserves more than just a kick, if you ask me. I bet there's nothing wrong with your parents. They must be nice if they were like you, and…" Amanda took another deep breath, and looked at Ron "I reckon I shouldn't have kicked you. Especially when people like him need more kicks. I'm sorry."

Ron's eyes widened. His face was white, "That's quite all right."

"My brothers tell me I can't do things all the time," Amanda said, "And I always run circles around them. And then when they say nasty things, I kick them and they leave me alone. They're not nice. Especially Louis. He's the oldest, but he's no good. I was shocked when he told us he was sorted into Ravenclaw. I was sure he'd been in Slytherin instead…"

Ron swallowed.

"Sorry, I'm babbling again," She said, "I'll try not to kick you. Because you're nice,"  _Mostly._

"Thanks," Harry said. Though she felt some uncertainty from him. She supposed if someone promised not to kick her as much, she'd feel the same way.

Amanda stretched our out her hand, "Friends then?"

The boys hesitated, looking at her hand. After a few moments, Harry grabbed it, "Friends."

She moved the hand to Ron. His face went white. Amanda sighed, "I promise not to kick you. Or hit you. Or bite you. Or slam my elbow in your face. I don't hurt my friends. Mostly. Unless you tell me I can't do it again or call me names. Then I'll slam my foot into your ankle…" Amanda stopped, "Sorry. I won't hurt you again. I give my word."

Ron still still didn't take her hand.

"Would it make you feel better if you kicked me back? I'll let you and I won't scream."

"N-no that's fine," Ron grabbed her hand.

They shook. She smiled, "Good. It'll be nice to have friends. No one has asked to be my friend. Only about my dad. It's annoying.," And then she remembered the homework she had been doing for Snape, "Have either of you done the potions homework?"

They shook their heads.

"Good. Neither have I. Well kinda of. I got halfway through before I had problems. I don't understand it to be honest. We should get together after my detention and help each other out. Is that all right? I'm not imposing myself am I?"

"I don't think so," Harry said.

Some colour returned to Ron's face, "We don't understand it either."

"Then maybe we can figure it out together," Amanda smiled, "I think three heads are better than two. I can meet you in the common room after my detention. Is that all right?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

Amanda's smiled widened, "Oh, good. I'm sorry if I impose or babble. But I think it's nice to have friends, and now I'm excited and I have something to look forward to," Her eyes widened, "I gotta get to detention now. I'll see you later." She bounced away from the boys.

"She's a loose canon, that one," She heard Ron say to Harry.

"I think you're right," Harry said.

Amanda wanted to punch Ron for saying that. And Harry for agreeing! How rude it was! But she replayed her promise not to kick. Or bite. Or punch. And she always kept her promises. She took deep breaths as she disappeared from their view. And then she started to skip. Excitement flooded her now that she finally had some friends. Friends who didn't care about her father.

She spent the entirety of her detention thinking about her new friends,  _I hope they're more fun than Louis and Abbott and Thomas,_  she thought. She was sure Professor McGonagall gave her some weird looks as Amanda happily stacked books and spent the last half hour scribbled more lines on to the parchment. At the end of her detention the Professor called her over.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson Ms. Bardsley," Professor McGonagall said, "because should I see you kick anyone again you will have a more severe detention. Am I clear?"

 _If you see me do it. But you won't see me do it again,_ "Yes, Professor," Amanda said. She pulled her hands behind her back and crossed fingers on both hands.

"Good," Professor McGonnagal said, "now off to bed."

Amanda almost ran out of the Professor McGonagall's office. And it took a lot to stop her legs from running down the hall. She scurried through the portrait hall and saw Harry and Ron sitting in a corner of the common room with their books. She almost squealed, and then ran up the staircase to get hers.

It was nice having friends, and Amanda wasn't away from Harry and Ron for the next month. Sometimes she babbled, and sometimes she had to shut up so the boys could talk. Harry and Ron were nice enough. She learnt a lot about them. About the Dursleys, and how Harry had lived in a cupboard under the stairs for several years. About Ron's older brothers, and his younger sister. Sometimes Ron complained about Hermione Granger (Amanda always felt a twinge of happiness knowing it wasn't just her), and sometimes Harry laughed at the insults. And Amanda did too.

Charms proved to be an interesting enough class. Amanda had to stiffle a giggle when Ron landed a spot next to Hermione Granger in October. Professor Flitwick smiled, "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?"

Some students, including Hermione Granger, raised theirs.

"Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone."

Amanda wrapped her fingers around her wand and said, at the same time as everyone else, "Swish and flick."

The Professor smiled, "Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

Amanda looked at her wand. Students muttered the incantation and swung their wands in attempt to make the feather hover in the air. Amanda squeezed her eyes closed for a moment, then opened them and attempted the swish and flick as she said, "Winpardrim Levimoosah." The feather remained in place. She growled, and tried again after her partner, "Windardim Geritoosah." Again it didn't move.

After a few more attempts, Amanda slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms over chest, "Stupid incantation." It wasn't fair. She couldn't get the feather to move. And by the looks of it, most students hadn't. Amanda's eyes wandered to Harry as he swung his wand, and the feather didn't rise.

Hermione was talking to Ron. And Ron said something to her as his face fell in cross. The girl rolled her eyes, and pointed her wand at the feather. She muttered something, and the feather started floating up and up and up. Amanda's frown deepened. The know it all had succeeded on her first attempt.

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed.

Ron glared. He looked at Harry and then at Amanda who rolled her eyes.

When class was over, Ron, Harry and Amanda crossed the field with Neville and Seamus, two other Gryffindor boys who hadn't asked her about her father yet. Which meant they were good in her books. For now.

"It's LeviOHsah. Not Leviosar," Ron practically yelled, "honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

A body pushed Ron as it passed, sniffling. Amanda recognized Hermione Granger's bushy hair, "I think she heard you," Harry muttered.

Something dropped from Hermione's pile of books, and Amanda snatched it quickly. On the cover, it said  _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _._  She shuffled it so it hid under her books, and watched as the figure of Hermione disappeared around the corner.

Amanda had almost forgotten about Hermione by the time the feast started that night.  _It_ _'s_ _weird to have a feast on Halloween,_  Amanda thought. It seemed a little useless, because Halloween was boring. Except the candy maybe. Amanda was lost in thought. She still hadn't found a decent plan to get back at Draco Malfoy. Now for bullying her, and bullying her friends. She was so lost in thought that when two sets of fingers snapped in front of her face, she lost her balance and fell backwards.

She glared as she pulled herself back on to her seat, "Hey! What was that for!?" The figures on either side were people she'd seen often around Hogwarts. If you hadn't known it, you'd swear one was a reflection of the other because they looked the same. Down to their hair colour and the shirt they wore.

"You weren't on planet earth.." The twin on the left said.

"...so we had to bring you back.." The twin on the right said.

"You don't have to make me jump ten feet in the air though," Amanda scowled.

"What's life without a little fun…"

"...especially when people drift off into space."

Amanda's eyes widened, "Do you always do that? Finish each others sentence and stuff."

"Well, it's expected of us to finish the others sentences."

"Really?" Amanded frowned, "and who are you exactly?"

"I'm Fred…"

"...and I'm George…"

"...Weasley." They finished.

"Oh!" Amanda nodded, "you're Ron's brothers."

"Ah yes, Ron Weasley…"

"...Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Amanda giggled at the middle name, "Really?"

"Really!" They said together

"But nevermind that," Fred said looking around and then moving closer to Amanda, "we hear you've been giving Draco Malfoy a run for his money."

"Heard some first years talking about it just last week" George said.

Amanda chuckled, "I'm just doing what everyone else should. He deserves a good swift kick."

"Yeah, but that kinda thing will get you caught eventually…" Fred said.

"...unless you know how not to get caught," George said.

"...which is where we come in," Fred said, "we can teach you all sorts of things. How to get Draco in trouble…"

"...how to prank Draco…"

"...how to make Draco's life miserable…"

"...without getting caught."

This had been what she'd been trying to do. Get back at him without getting in trouble. She smiled, "Really? You could teach me all that?"

"Of course!" They said together.

"That's really cool," Amanda said, "all right. What do I have to do?"

"Meet us in the common room after the feast," Fred said.

"...but come alone. 'Else everyone will know our secrets."

"Then why are you gonna tell me?" Amanda asked, "if you don't want other people to know your secrets. It seems really weird. Because, I'm a first year and all I've done is kick Draco a few-" She stopped herself, "…once. And I reckon other people have done it too because he's so nasty."

"If that were true, we'd be there instead." Fred said.

George nodded, "Far as we know, no one else has given him a kick or punch or anything. Not yet."

"And since you're the only one, we thought we'd help a little."

"Okay," Amanda said, "I guess that sounds fine. I mean, if it's okay with you. Which it obviously is if you're offering because Draco is so annoying and…" She stopped, "I'm sorry. I'm babbling again. I'd love your help. Thank you!"

"You're welcome," The twins said.

"And don't worry, we won't tell anyone about the…few extra times," George smiled, and the twins got up and moved back to their spot.

Amanda went to grab some candies, when the doors to the Great Hall flew open and Professor Quirrell ran in. "Troll in the dungeon!" The Professor said, "thought you ought to know." And then he fainted.

The room erupted into chaos. Amanda jumped up. And then a voice boomed across the panic, "Silence!" Everyone fell into a silence. Professor Dumbledore continued, "Everyone would please not panic. Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeon." Everyone clambered to the door.

"Gryffindor, with me," Percy exclaimed. Amanda followed the other first years after Percy.

They rushed out of the Great Hall, "Gryffindor, keep up and stay alert."

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked. She beside him.

"Not by itself," Ron said. Amanda had heard something similar, and nodded in agreement, "Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes."

Harry stopped.

Ron looked at Harry, "What?"

"Hermione, she doesn't know!" Harry and Ron clambered in the other direction. For a moment, Amanda debated following them, but remembered she was to meet the twins in the common room. In a split second, she decided to follow Percy and kept with the Gryffindor's. They went up the staircase, and piled into the common room. When the portrait hole shut, students scrambled in multiple directions. Some went up the staircase. Others found something to occupy their time in the common room. But Amanda stayed in her spot for a moment, searching for the twins. She found them huddled with another boy on the couch. Amanda approached them.

One of the twins noticed her and bumped the others, and waved her over. Amanda went around the couch and sat on the floor.

George gestured to the boy sitting beside him, "This is Lee Jordan…"

"...you can trust him with our mischief…"

"But keep it down. We don't want everyone to hear."

Amanda smiled, "Lee Jordan? That's cool! I'm Amanda." She reached her hand out for Lee to shake it.

He took it and nodded, "Nice to meet you."

 _More friends!_  Her smile widened.  _This is turning out to be a good day._

"So, here's how it's going to work…"

"...because we know a lot and we can't teach it all to you…"

"...we need to save something for ourselves."

"Okay," Amanda smiled, "I really appreciate it. And I don't wanna get caught so how is this going to help me get less detention time? I already try my best, but I don't like getting into trouble. Not that it's a problem, no sirs. But, I need to do my homework and get the stupid potions stuff in, and I can't do it in detention."

"There's a very simple answer to your question…" Fred said.

"...we're gonna show you the subtle not so subtle art of pranks"

"Pranking people?" Amanda crossed her legs, "Is that it? I didn't know that pranking people would be so efficient. But how's that going to help me get back at Draco?"

"That's the glory of it…"

"...if you can pull the prank off without anyone seeing…"

"...no one will suspect you." The twins said together.

"Is that true, Lee?" Amanda addressed the boy, who had remained quiet the entire time.

He nodded, "It's true. And they're the best. They've done loads of stuff they haven't been caught for."

"Wow!" Amanda's heart skipped a beat.  _These guys must be good at what they do,_  "I'd really like to learn all that. And how not to get caught. You must be really good. Does that mean I'll always…prank people and get away with it?"

"Most of the time if you're quick enough…" Fred said.

"...but even we're not fool proof. So learn from us…"

"...and you'll minimize how often you're caught."

Amanda nodded, "All right. I'm in. This sounds like a lot of fun and getting back at Draco will make it better. Now what?"

"We teach you," Fred said.

"...but we can't now. It's too busy in the common room…"

"...if you get your schedule, we can compare and find times to meet…"

"...and when you're ready, we can work together to prank Malfoy…"

"...over and over and over again…"

"Oh, yes!" Amanda felt a twinge of adrenaline. Finally, she was going to get back at Malfoy, "does this mean I have to stop kicking him?"

"It depends on whose looking."

"Okay!" Amanda jumped up, "As long as I get to keep kicking people because my brothers always cause problems and sometimes I have to show them whose boss and…" She stopped herself, "I'm sorry, I'm babbling again. I'll get my schedule."

She darted up towards the staircase to get her schedule. Amanda's hands were trembling with excitement. Because she had a way to finally get even with Malfoy. And she had new friends!

Amanda spent over an hour comparing her schedule with the twins and collaborating times to meet. Lee was quiet for the first few minutes, and then joined in almost as excited as she was. He was nice for a guy. They all were nice, and she wished everyone in the world were like them. After the twins and Lee bid goodnight, they disappeared up the staircase. But Amanda waited. Her thoughts went to Harry, Ron and Hermione. All of whom hadn't returned yet. She felt her eyelids droop with exhaustion, but she was determine to stay until they arrived.

Finally, the portrait hole swooshed open and Amanda clambered to her feet and saw the trio walk in.

"Oh, good," Amanda raced towards them as the portrait swung shut, "I'm glad you're okay. I mean, I wasn't worried or anything. I just know that there was that troll and such and…what happened?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione told Amanda all about it. About the troll. And their suspicions. By the end she frowned, "But why would Snape let a troll in?"

"Snape wants whatever the three headed dog on the third floor is guarding," Harry said, "everything connects. Why the troll was in the castle, and why his leg was injured."

"Three-headed dog?" Amanda said, "there's a three headed on the third floor?"

"Yeah. And it's big and scary." Ron swallowed.

"You saw it?" Amanda looked at Ron. He nodded and so did Amanda, "okay then. I guess it does make some sense."

"Of course it makes sense," Hermione said, matter of fact, "whatever it is, no one wants it found, and there must be a logical explanation."

"But then, what's he after?" Amanda asked, "what's that three headed dog guarding?"

"I…don't know," Harry said.

"Well, you should probably find out shouldn't you," Amanda said, "if Snape wants it awfully bad, and he's up to no good, then finding out what it is could be useful. Then you could figure out if it's really that dangerous."

"Oh please," Hermione said, "nothing guarded by a three headed dog is harmless."

"I guess that's right," Amanda said, "whatever it is, Snape won't get it. Hopefully. If he does, we'll have to tell someone about it. Maybe Snape will get fired and he'll leave the school. That would be nice."

"I never liked him," Ron said.

"Me neither," Amanda said, "honestly he's so rude and…" Amanda remembered what she had said to Hermione last time they talked, and felt a twinge of guilt. She turned to her quickly, crossing her arms over her chest, "I reckon I shouldn't have called you a know it all," Amanda blurted, "I'm real sorry. It was a terrible thing to say. I mean, it's okay to be like that. Means your smart and you know what you're doing all the time. And most people don't. But I want to be your friend, because it's terrible if someone has no friends. Means you're alone and that's not right. So…" Amanda stuck out her hand, "Friends?"

Hermione kept her arms crossed over her chest for a moment. After a few seconds, she grabbed Amanda's and they shook. Amanda smiled, "Cool! Oh, that reminds me. You dropped your potions textbook after charms. I picked it up, and kept it so I could give it to you when the time came. I can get it for you."

Before Hermione could utter a word in reply, Amanda rushed up the stairs to get the textbook on her night table and raced down and met Hermione on the stairs, "I figured you'd need it for school." She pressed the book to Hermione's hands.

"Thanks. I was wondering where it went."

"You're welcome," Amanda frowned, "actually, while we're on the subject, are you having any issues with the homework?"

"No. It's quite simple, actually," Hermione said, "I don't understand why people have a hard time with it."

Amanda wanted to scream in Hermione's face for that comment, but remembered she'd just apologize after the last incident and that Hermione was her friend now, "Okay. Well, I don't understand it. And I want to. Could you explain it to me? I'm not going to ask you for the answers or anything. But since you understand it so well, I figured you could explain it to me so I can understand it too. Not right now of course since it's late. Maybe tomorrow after classes? I don't have detention so my time is free. I hope yours is too."

"I guess so," Hermione said, "it really is very simple. Anyone could understand it."

"Good," Amanda smiled, "Then I won't have any trouble understanding your explanations. I'm just finding out I'm not too good at potions. You seem like you're good at everything, you're so lucky. The only thing I'm seem decent at is Herbology, and I hate the subject because-" She stopped, remembering the time of night and how she could babble for hours, "Well, maybe I'll tell you that tomorrow when you help me. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Amanda clambered up the stairs to her room, and changed into her pajamas in the dark. Hogwarts finally felt like home to her. The castle glistened in the moonlight outside her window. And her roommates snored in their beds in the room. Amanda settled into her bed and brought her hands down so her head was leaning on them. She had friends who didn't care about her father. Just her.

The future never looked so bright. 


End file.
